Inuyasha Loved Someone BEFORE Kikyo?
by vampirekitty6
Summary: Kagome Always wanted to have someone live with her from another country. What would happen if that wish came true? What would happen in inuyasha new her? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kagome jumped out of the well and ran to the door. "MOM, I'M HOME!" Her mother walked out of the kitchen. "Oh. Welcome home dear! Did you have fun?" "Yea, we found six more shards" Kagome said putting her bag down on the couch. "That's good sweetie. Hey! Remember when you signed up for the foreign exchange program?" Kagome's mom turned back to the dishes. "Yea." Kagome looked at her mom confused. "Well they approved you and there is a girl named Sara from America outside in the shed looking at some stuff with your grandfather. I'm so happy that there is someone who will actually listen to his stories and talk to him about them" Kagome just stared at her and then yelled "WHAT?" "Yea, she just got here a week ago. She thinks you were at your aunt's house. She already met your friend and Hojo. He has been here almost every day around this time since they met." "What? Mom if my life wasn't messed up already. I have to figure out how I am supposed to go back to the feudal era without what's her face knowing and messing up everything at school."

They heard the door open and looked up to see a tall girl wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans on. She had chopped, brown hair down to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi. I just came in to get me and some water." "It's ok Sara. In fact I was just about to call you in here to introduce you to Kagome." said "It's very nice to meet you Kagome." Sara said bowing "Nice to meet you Sara. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came. I was at my aunt's house" Kagome replied. "It's ok. I really liked meeting your friends and family. Souta is such a sweet heart, your grandfather tells grate stories, your mother is so nice and always happy and she seems to trust you a lot. Being sick so much but still letting you go to your aunt's house. Wow. My mom barely lets me walk to the bus on my own. And that boy, Hojo, he is so nice and caring, and not to mention cute. I hope you don't mind me saying that. Yuki and Yuri told me you to were a thing." "No, no not at all. I'm not with him. Far from it really. He just brings me stuff a lot." Kagome said.

The next day Kagome and Sara walked around town buying school supplies for Monday. They were hoping they could get everything dun in 2 hours. But it was looking like it would take longer. That's when Kagome got an idea. She grabbed Sara's arm and pulled down to the subway. "Where're we going Kagome?" "We are going to a place not many people know about. It's down town." Kagome replied "Why?" "So we can get school supplies. Duh. Almost all the stores are sold out." "Good point"

They got on the train and headed down town. When they got off the train they walked up the stairs. Sara followed Kagome close behind. "Kagome do you think this is safe. It's getting dark" Sara asked nerves. "We'll be fine Sara. I do this all the time" she said _'but InuYasha is always fallowing to make sure I'm safe'_

It started getting dark fast. They hurried to the store and walked in. "Ah . Back for more books today?" a man behind a counter smiled "not today Baku. I was wondering if you had school supplies for me and my friend" Kagome smiled "for you Kagome. I have the world." He went to the back and came back out with a box of school stuff. "Here we go" he sat it on the counter "how much?" Kagome asked "It's on the house. After all you are my best customer" Baku smiled "thanks Baku. You're the best" Kagome said picking up the box. "See you later." And they walked out of the store.

Sunday Kagome and Sara sat in Kagome's room to pick out outfits. "Which one do you like better? The white top with the denim skirt, or the hot pink shirt with the black skirt." Kagome asked picking out Monday's outfit. She was so happy she didn't have to wear a uniform that she wanted to look grate for the first day.

"I like the hot pick shirt with the black skirt" Sara said. "What are you wearing Sara?" Kagome asked "I'm wearing a back skirt with a black long sleeve shirt that says _bite me, I'll enjoy it_ in read letters. With black and white knee high sock. And a Bat belt." Sara replied "wow. That's….specific" Kagome said.

Sara left Kagome's room and went to hers to sleep. When she laid down she pulled out a necklace and started play with it, and whispered "Inuyasha. I miss you more then you could imagine. I wish there was a way to see you again"

The rest of the week went by fast. Monday kagome showed Sara where to get her schedule and around school, since she was showed in middle school. They were glad to see that they were in the same class.

Tuesday was boring. Nothing happed.

Wednesday there was a fight between two boys in there class. But Kagome and Sara don't know why. But Yuki, who was in there class too, said they were fighting about Sara and Kagome. Who get who type deal. Sara blushed and played with her necklace.

Thursday everyone was talking about the fight. But that was about it.

Friday they had a Beginning of the Year Assembly. But it was boring. Just the principle talking about the rules and stuff.

**With Inuyasha**

**"**Damn that woman. Why is she taking so long? She was supposed to be here yesterday." Inuyasha said "calm down Inuyasha. She will be here soon. I'm sure of it" Miroku said reassuringly "yea well I'm going over there" Inuyasha said running off to the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sara just got back from school. Kagome's mom made them an after school snacks. They grabbed the snacks and headed to there room. Kagome walked into her room and started her homework, not even relising that someone was in her room, until said person cleared his throat. When Kagome heard it she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Dam it Inuyasha you scared me" Kagome said caching her breath.

"Were the hell have you been Kagome. You're a day late." Inuyasha replied

"Well first, I have been busy with school. It is the first week and all. And second, I have a problem..." Kagome said

"What kind of problem?" Inuyasha asked

"Well..." Kagome said

"Just spit it out" Inuyasha all but yelled

"Quit... someone is living with us tell next year" Kagome said

"Who?" Inuyasha asked

"Her name is Sara. She lives in America and she is staying here for the school year. I don't know how i'm going to be able to back to the feudal era now." Kagome said

"So that was the smell" Inuyasha mumbled to himself looking at the floor "could it be her? Naaa that was years before I even met Kikyo. She is long gone"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who you mumbling about? What girl"

"Nothing"

Meanwhile with Sara

Sara was in her room enjoying her snack, and doing her home work when her pencil broke. She started going through her drawer, when she remembered Kagome barrowed it the day before. She got up and went to her room.

She opened the door and stood there for half a second before lunching herself onto inuyasha.

"Oh my goodness inuyasha I have missed you so, so, so, so much. What are you doing here?" Sara asked ecstatic

"Sara?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Yea" Sara said with a smile

"Hold up, wate a minute here. Are you telling me you two know each other?" Kagome asked

"Yea we go way back" Sara said

"Sara" inuyasha said then hugged her.

Kagome looked shocked. Inuyasha never hugged her like that. But one thing was unclear "how?"

"Well let me tell you somewhere else" she got up "I'll meet you over there"

"How will you get there?" Kagome asked

"Well that is apart of the story." She left the room

Inuyasha watched her leave at then followed Kagome to the well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kagome and Inuyasha got to the other side, they sat down and waited for Sara.

"so how is she even supposed to get her?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

All of a sudden, Sara walked out of the forest.

"To answer that we have to go way back, before I met Inuyasha."

They sat down next to the well.

"Ok. When I was younger I was so fascinated with Japan. One year for my birthday I got a bunch of books. One was a book of old spells. One day during the summer I was going through it and came across a time travel spell. I was kind of board so I did it, and it sent me back in time in Japan. I thought to my self 'sweet'. I started walking around when I came across a small village. A little boy was playing by himself. I thought 'how sad' then his ball went astray and landed near some villagers. I thought they might play with him but they didn't so he ran to his mother. I felt sorry for him so I went to see if he wanted to play. I walked up to them and said 'hi I'm Sara. What is your name?' the little boy said 'Inuyasha' I said 'want to play?' he nodded and smiled. His mother said 'you're not afraid of him because he is a half breed?' I said 'no. why would I?' she replied 'most people hate half breeds' I said 'I never met one before so I have no need to hate them'

"I started playing with Inuyasha, and it started getting late. I told them that I didn't have a place to stay and they said I could stay with them. I ended up staying for a long time. Inuyasha was becoming a handsome man and asked me to be his mate when he became of age. I said 'I don't know.' He said 'I have 1 more year' I said 'I'll think about it' But when it got closer and closer I was getting more and more nerves. I wanted to but I didn't fell ready. So I found a witch doctor and asked him to send me home. I never told him what happed because I never saw him again."

"So that's what happened to you?" inuyasha asked looking at the ground.

"Yea. I was nerves so I left I did take me awhile to find that guy though" Sara said

"I killed that guy. I saw him send you away" Inuyasha

"he and I both thought you might" Sara admitted

"WHATE, WHATE, WHATE I THOUGHT YOUR FIRST LOVE WAS KIKYO?" kagome yelled

"no. after Sara left I thought I never would have love again. No one new of Sara was even here except me"

"And me" came a low voice from the forest and Sesshomaru walked though the forest line.

******************************************************

Cliffy ha, ha, ha

I wonder why Sesshy is there. Is it a twist? Maybe. But I do need help. Give me some Ideas please on what you think should happen.


	4. Authors note

**Hey people. sorry its takeing awile to upload **

**but i have been working alot, and im kinda stuck on what should **

**happen in the next chapter. so please help me out.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I smelt and old friend, so I came to see if I was right" he looked at kagome "nice to see you again kagome."

"nice to see you too Sesshomaru"

"how have you been?"

"been better since the last time I saw you"

"really"

"yea"

"mmm"

All of a sudden inuyasha jumps up yells "HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"

Sara simply says "weeeeeellllll yea see. When I went back home, I found out that it was as if I had never left. Like I was only gone for a minute instead of years." Looks at Kagome "like that Narnia movie" then looks back at inuyasha. "when I was 17 I felt like I was ready to be your mate" they all hear Sesshomaru growl and Sara laughs "he don't like me talking about that, anyways, I came back but you were no were. I went to all the places you were but I never found you.....

**************** FLASHBACK SARA POV*******************

I had just gotten attacked by a demon. I screamed so loud it hurt even my ears. Then the most graceful demon saved me. He looked like inuyasha but full-demon he pulled out a sword and sliced the demon in half. He turd to me and asked "human why are you in the forest when you cant even protect yourself?"

I answered "I'm looking my friend named inuyasha.

"Inuyasha has been sealed to a tree by a prestes named Kikyo only 2 days ago."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that half-bread is my half-brother"

I started crying saying "why, why did I wait so long?"

He started walking away. I asked "stay with me for a bit?" He looked at me like I was crazy "why would I do that for you, you human?" But then he cousinly knelt down next to me and held me. I cried in his arms for hours, and then fell asleep.

I woke up in a strange, beautiful room the next day. The sheets and pillow cases on the bed were red and black and made of silk. There were the most beautiful paintings on the wall, and the most beautiful area rug. I just loved that room. I got out of bed and went to the window. I saw the most beautiful view I have ever seen. I must have been very high up. There was a nock on the door then a cat demon came in.

"Morning miss. I'm Sakura. Lord Sesshomaru, wishes to speak with in the dining hall."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked

"yes the man who brought you here"

"oh. Ok"

She started walking, and I followed her. We walked down a long hallway, then down two flights of stares and another hallway tell we reach the dinning hall. In there I saw Sesshomaru sitting at the vary end of the table. The table looked like it could fit 200 people easily. I walked down the table and sat next to him.

"thank you" I said "for, you know, saving me and letting me stay here."

"think nothing of it. I don't want a human getting eaten on my lands"

There was a long silent, then Sesshomaru asked "were do you live girl?"

"no were near here or time, I live in another time"

"mmm"

"you will stay here tell we can get you back home"

I didn't want to tell him but I knew how to already. I had read the book that sent me here over 5 times and memorized all of it. But I didn't want to leave yet. Not tell I was ready to.

3 months later

I walking down the hall way when Sakura stepped in front of me. I knew she didn't like me because she liked Sesshomaru, and thought I was trying to take him from him. I would admit it I did like him a little, when you look pass the cold glares and all that stuff, but I still loved inuyasha.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"For you to leave"

"I can't get home, you know that"

"I know you know how to Sara. Just leave already. No one wants you here. Sesshomaru Especially. He told me to tell you to leave"

That one hurt.

"I don't believe you"

"don't believe her."

We both turned our heads and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshomaru." I said

"what do you think you are doing Sakura? I told you that I had something very important to ask Sara. Not to send her away."

"I...I..." Sakura stammered

"you are banished from this castle and land leave now"

"yes lord Sesshomaru" she hung her head low

We watched her walk away. I turned to look at Sesshomaru. "What did you have to ask..." before I could finish my sentence he kissed me.

*****************END OF FLASHBACK AND POV***************

"and just like with inuyasha...I ran home"

Inuyasha jumped up "YOU KISSED HER? YOU BASTERD" and lunged at him


	6. Chapter 5

Hey people who have been reading my stories. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I have been working a lot and getting ready to go one a trip in August. But if you love my story REVIEW!!!

Chapter 5

When Kagome saw Inuyasha lunge at Sesshomaru she did the only thing she could think of. "

SIT" And then Inuyasha hit the ground.

"wow Kagome that is so cool. How did you do that?"

"the beads around his neck. When ever I say sit"

'thump'

"ow sorry Inuyasha." Mumbles heard in the back round "Any way when I say that word that happens"

"sweet. I wish I had those back then"

Kagome sat down on the ground and groaned.

"man this is so much info to take in all at once. You think you have people figured out, and then one person changes everything. Man, so why did you run away when Sesshomaru when he kissed you?"

"I was wondering the same thing Sara." Sesshomaru said

"well, like I said I still loved Inuyasha. I like Sesshomaru, but when he kissed me I saw Inuyasha in my head and was so freaked out that I ran and didn't stay long enough to see if it could go anywhere."

"sorry for freaking you out" Sesshomaru said

"I know you are Sesshy. Its ok"

"you still love me Sara?" Inuyasha said with a slight blush

"Ya I do Inuyasha" Sara said

Inuyasha ran up to her and hugged her. They were so preoccupied that they didn't hear the conversation behind them

"so how are you taking this Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I should be asking you that Kagome" Sesshomaru said

Kagome blushed. Never as long as she has known him has he ever used her name. It has always been miko or human.

"I'm ok with it. I have a new woman in mine. Very interesting woman I might add." Sesshomaru smirked "what about you?"

"oh...um…same here." Kagome said with a smile

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE


	7. Chapter 6

Hey people who have been reading my stories. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I have been working a lot and getting ready to go one a trip in August. But if you love my story REVIEW!!!

Chapter 6

Sara and Inuyasha finally pulled away and looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered to Sara "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sara "I think I am. They do seem like they would be cute together."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looks at them skeptically and both think 'what are they planning'

Inuyasha "hey want to go to our hiding place"

Sara "Ya I haven't been there since I don't know when"

Kagome "what hiding place?"

Sara "its this place Inuyasha and I found one day exploring the forest. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The waterfall is my favorite though. It's just so magical."

Inuyasha "I know right"

Kagome "I want to go see it"

Inuyasha "what do you say Sesshomaru. What to go see it?"

Sesshomaru "only if my word can come"

Sara "word?"

Inuyasha " this little girl that fallows him around"

Sara "she can come"

Sesshomaru " thank you sara. I will go get her"

Sara and Inuyasha smile look at each other and whisper "Perfect"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and Sara and something downed on her

"hey Inuyasha were is everyone else?"

Inuyasha " there at Keades hut"

Kagome "oh…can we stop by and pick them up and take them with us?"

Inuyasha "Ya its on the way there."

Next thing they new Sesshomaru walks in with Rin, Jaken, and AhUh.

Rin "Kagome I've missed you so much" runs and give Kagome a hug.

Kagome "I've missed you too Rin"

Inuyasha "come on you guys we still need to get the others, and it's a good day's trip from here, and 3 days to our little place"

wraps his arm around Sara's waste, smiles at her and walks away.

"I've missed you so much Inuyasha." Sara said

"I've missed you too" Inuyasha said back smiling.

He kissed her lips.

Everyone gets up and fallows them to Keades home To get the others.

Rin and Jaken road on AhUh with Sesshomaru next to them and Kagome next to him.

SORRY PEOPLES FOR IT BEING SO SHORT BUT IM PACKING FOR MY TRIP. I LEAVE IN TWO DAYS. I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP BEFOR THE MONTH WAS OVER. AGAIN SORRY


	9. Chapter 8

HEY PEOPLES SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS. I HAVE BEEN PREATY BUSY LATELY AND MY FAMILY WAS HERE VISITYING AND ALL THAT BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 8. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

When they got to the village, a ball of orange came flying out and attaching himself to Kagome's leg. "Kagome I missed you soooooo much. Were have you been? Did Inuyasha hert your feelings again by going to see that dead clay pot Kikyo? Were you sick?"

"I'm ok Shippo. Some stuff came up that was important" Kagome said

"oh ok" said Shippo

Sara looks at Inuyasha that said 'you have some explaining to do' "by the way Inuyasha…who is this 'Kikyo' I keep hearing about?"

Inuyasha glares at Shippo, then looks at Sara. "she is just a girl that I used to hang out with. I thought I liked her, but she never replaced you. I will always love you Sara. Always" he goes to kiss her but she blocks it. "your not getting off that easy. Why does that kid refer to her as 'dead clay pot'?" "weeeeell cuz she is dead. And a lady brought her back to life. But she is basically a pot." "so you were kissing a dead pot person over Kagome. I wouldn't have mind Kagome. but the more I hear about this Kikyo, the more I don't like her"

While they were talking Shippo pokes Kagome "Oka-san who is that lady Inuyasha Is talking to?" "oh that's Sara. She is from my time." "how does inuyasha know her? " " that is a long story that she has to tell you" "ok…why is Sesshomaru-sama here?" "oh we were going to ask if you Miroku and Sango wanted to go some were with us." "oh I almost forgot…" Shippo almost yells and makes Inuyasha and Sara stops talking and looks at Shippo "Miroku and Sango left to have some alone time. They told me to tell you that they will be back in a week. Sango remember that when she was a little girl she had an aunt that left cuz she fell in love with a man from another village. She wanted to go tell her what happened to her family."

"At lest she has some family left." Kagome said "well I'm going to go tell kaede I'm back and that were leaving."

"Hery up it's a good four days trip from here I be leave" Sara says as Kagome goes in the hut. Inuyasha walks over to Sara and wraps his arms around her. "sorry" Inuyasha says "next time I'm gone promise me you don't make-out with dead pots" Sara says her back still towards him. "there wont be a next time I'm not letting you out of my site _ever _again." Sara turn to face him and wraps her arms around his next "promise?" Inuyasha kisses her and says "promise" then Kagome come out of the hut and says "ok lets get going while there's still sun." and they start walking west.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walked all the way tell it was almost dark. They desided to stop and make camp. Sesshomaru went out and hunted, Inuyasha got water, Jaken watched Rin and Shippo, Sara made the fire and Kagome laid out the sleeping bags.

Soon later Sesshomaru came back with 1 boar, 2 rabbits, and a bunch of fish. "I didn't know what you wanted." Soon later everyone ate and started to go to sleep.

The next day they got up, ate and continued on there way. They walked all day and only stopped to eat or sleep. Finally after a few days they came across a water fall.

Inuyasha and Sara smiled at it "This is you 'hiding place'? It's not that hidden." Kagome said

"That's because were not there yet. We swim the rest of the way. I believe AhUh can fly Jaken, Rin and Shippo over but other whys we have to swim" Sara says.

She stands on a rock and says "fallow me" and jumps in. Sesshomaru follows and then Kagome .

Inuyasha made sure Rin, Shippo, and Jaken were settled on AhUh before going him self.

When they were all over to the other side everyone but Sara and Inuyasha were in aw. Everything was so beautiful they couldn't find the right words to use. There were flowers everywhere, of all shades of color. The trees were the greenest shade of green ever. They were stunned. There was a beautiful waterfall that fills into a gorges crystal clear pond.

"Wow. This is beautiful" Kagome said

"Lord Sesshomaru. Rin can make a lot of pretty flower necklaces here." Rin said getting off of AhUh.

"I'm sure you can Rin. Go play with the kitsune" Sesshomaru said. Rin ran off with Shippo to play in the water.


End file.
